The Dark End
by team jazper
Summary: Isabella was normal until 5 mystrious students join Forks High school. Now she must beatle a stalker who's main priority is her.  Rated M for a reason. I do not own twilight Sadly.
1. Dreams and reality

The Dark End

Bella's POV

I was walking down a long narrow hall way." Bella" a beautiful voice called." Come to me my darling I need you my love." I followed the beautiful voice until I found it. "Ahh my sweet Bella come here love." He was handsome I must admit paler than usual though. He had bronze hair perfect features I must say. Hell he was perfect. I walked toads him a little scared. Wait had I seen him before?

"Don't be scared love I just want to love you no worries" Wake up now wake up I begged myself. Finally I woke up gasping. One second later my alarm clock went off. Thank god I could not, would not sleep until tonight.

I finally got to school it felt like a hike.

"BELLA!" My best friend Angela called. "Hey Ang" I said. "we have five new students, FIVE! Can you believe it?" 5 New students I'm in shock.

"wow" was all I could mange. A silver Volvo pulled in the parking-lot with a red Convertible.

5 beautiful people got out . I gasp in sock one looked just like the boy in my dream. He looked our way and flashed a dazzling smile. I could not help but smile back.

Then the bell rang.

All throughout my first couple of classes all I could think about was the boy that was in my dream. How could that be possible.

I don't know why, but I had a bad feeling about him. There was a voice in the back of my head screaming at me, telling me to stay away from him.

I just ignored it. I was just being paranoid, that's all.

As hard as I tried to shake off the feeling, I couldn't. Maybe the voice was right. I would just ignore him to be safe.

I walked to my next class, which I had with Angela.

I had already made it to English when Ang came running in screaming. "OMG!" I think I lost my hearing"Why are you screaming?"

I ask truly curious to find out why.

"Why am I screaming you ask? Because Edward freaking Cullen is in this class with his big brother Emmett Cullen duh!"

I laughed "Ang, how could you be hyped up on a guy you don't even know?" I ask.

"Well my dear friend," she started "because some one asked about the girl next to me and that happen to be you ISABELLA MARIE SWAN." I was now angered at this not just because Angela use my full name but also because Edward heard it. I blushed a deep red.

Edward sat were the teacher told him to. Class was over fast so I did what I always did and starter leaving.

I walked to the library as always. While walking, I was stopped by the sound of someone calling my name."BELLA!" I spun around, only to see Edward Cullen calling me. When he was caught up, to me he pulled me into a hug and crushed his lips where on mine, trying to get my mouth open. I tried to push him away but that was no use.

When he pulled awy he was smiling and I was glaring.

"your glare don't hurt me my Bella." He said while laughing. I was still in his arms and trying to get out, which did no good.

Suddenly I was up against the lockers and Edward's lips crushing mine his hands moving upward to my breast, his lips on my neck giving me a chance to speak. "stop please" I begged.

He continued for a moment longer, than stopped. But before he was out of sight the word, "mine" left his lips.

I shivered involuntary . I went to P.E. I was scared to go out into the parking lot.

Just as I feared, I saw Edward, he stared at me and smirked. I ignored him and continued walking.

Just then Angela came running to me. "Tell me what happen with Edward?" I shivered at the name Angela took it the wrong way.

"Ooh I knew it what happen please Bella?" she gushed. "Ang,"I started. "Nothing happened, he asked me out and I said no. Nothing gossip worthy."

I knew lying to her was wrong but I could not tell her about Edward it would scare her.

"That is gossip worthy we could tell Jessica and Luran and they would worship you. But why did you turn Edward Cullen down he is hot. Are you insane?"

No but I can't tell her "Maybe, look I gotta go bye Ang call you latter bye!"


	2. One hell of a day

When I got home I tried not to think of Edward. No matter what I did Edward came back into my mind.

Finally I went to bed. Even sleeping Edward was in my head; the same dream I had last night.

The next morning, I woke up hoping all yesterday's events were a dream. But logic all ways won that fight.

Sighing, I began to get ready for school. I picked out a T-shirt, skinny jeans, and some converse.

When I arrived at school, I saw Angela talking to Edward.

Great way to start my morning my best friend talking to the weird new guy who called me "his". wonderful.

E POV

Angela Webber was a sweet girl, just like my Bella. My beautiful Bella. Angela was telling me about how she never had a boyfriend and how worried that she is for Bella.

"Hey Edward would you like to sit with Bella and I at lunch?"

"Sure," I answered smelling. A chance to be with my angel is to good of a chance to give up.

B POV

Okay I planned on running. Not really just act like I did not see them. But of course Ang was not letting that happen. Fuck.

"BELLA OVER HERE!" she called. Are you trying to ruin my morning. Yep I think she is mad because I did not call her last night. Kill me then. Sigh. No way out.

Unwillingly I walked over by them. "Hey," I said when I was in hearing range.

"Hi" they said at the same time.

"So.. How are you this morning Bella?" Edward ask. Kill me now please I'm begging please.

"Fine," I said letting the acid leak in my tone.

"Gosh someone needs a little love and attention" Angela laughed. Fuck you. I mentally cursed her in my head.

"Yeah what ever," was my brilliant reply.

"Hey Edward is going to sit with us today is that okay?" Like hell it is not okay. Hell No. No way.

I opened my mouth to say no but Angela seemed so happy about letting him sit with us I could not say no to her. Not after how many times she did stuff for me, like letting me have my change of plans on last minute.

"Yes," I said gloomly.

"Great see you guys at lunch" My personal hell today. Fun.

Walking to class, I saw Jessica Stanly.

**Please** don't notice me. Please don't notice me. But to my annoyance that didn't happen.

"Well well well, if it isn't the ugly Swan,"she said. I ignored her and went to class.

Jessica was conceded and popular. Every girl wanted to be her and the guys wanted her. She had two boyfriends, and she was best friends with Loren Malory. They thought they were VIPs.

I continued my day like usual. Ignoring the world.

Lunch came to fast. For the first time in my life I was not happy about it. As the last bell for lunchrand i took my sweet time trying not to have to see him so soon.

Edward and Angela were waiting for me outside the caferteria. Great! Not sighing, I walked past them. Without word they followed me as if lost puppies. This was going to be one hell of a lunch.

** I know, I know some of you want to kill me but I felt a need to edit and to make the story better, Which as you can see I'm trying to make longer chapters and so one and so forth. Sorry!**


	3. lunch and english lit

**I know you all may wanna kill me. But one you can't because you don't know were I live, and two you will end up with a unfinished story. You would not want that now do you?**

**First off thank you to:**

**melissamary55**

**KristenStewartFan**

**Babe Pryor**

**Cristallodighiaccionero**

**tiffyboocullenjonas**

**IsabellaAliceVampirePixie**

**lizbar408**

**silverwings1021**

**And everybody else who reviewed. Now on to the chapter!**

Lunch passed slowly if you asked me. Angela and Assward talked up a storm. Luckily I managed to stay out of it. Most of it anyway.

" So Bella how is English Lit going for you?" Edward asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Fine." I say in a monotone. Why the hell is he playing these stupid games.

"I was wondering if you would help me with the essay about Asia?" I was about to say no when Angela answered for me.

"She would love to!" She answered.

"Ang I can't," I lied.

"Oh but you can. All you do is write!"

"Angela! Charlie would freak if a boy is in my house and you know that." I reasoned.

" Your right. Edward you would not mind if you two would work at your place?" she asked.

" Sure!" He said to happily if asked me.

"Fine!" I huffed.

"Great. We can meet at my car after the final bell," Edward said. The bell rang before anyone can say anything else.

OooOooOooO

Edward point of view

I waited for Bella by my car. She came out of the building 15 minutes after the bell rang. She and Angela came walking together, arms linked.

" I invited Angela to help," she said. So my Angel was scared to be alone with me. _Your are going to be alone with me sooner or later Princess._

"Sure," I smile.

The drive to my house was silent. My siblings had already left to go hunting so no one would be home.

OooOooOooO

Bella point view

We had been at Edward's house for two hours when Angela had to use the bathroom.

"Uhm, Edward were is your bathroom?" Angela asked Edward.

"Down the hall to your left," he said. And with that Angela left.

**I know it's short like always but it's all I have right now!**

**Please review they make me smile and you will see your user name in the A/N at the beginning of the next chapter!**


	4. Kill Me

B POV

I sighed leave it to Ang to put me in danger. Damn! Who knew what this monster was capable of? I could not and would not trust this man.

"Alone at last," the demon said in a low voice. I was too scared to reply so I sat there like a frozen idiot. Edward was now sitting next to me. He moved the book that was in my lap. Suddenly his lips were at my ear.

"My beautiful girl, you thought you could escape me? My dear you should be very, very worried about your father if I'm unhappy," he said. He wouldn't, would he?

"You better not hurt him," I said.

"Oh but my dear I will. If you don't act like the perfect submissive girlfriend I want you to be, then your poor daddy will go through a slow and painful death and it will be your fault", tears welled up in my eyes blurring my vision.

"Please don't hurt him. I promise I will do what ever you want, just please don't hurt him", I begged. I could not risk my dad being hurt he meant every thing to me. Edward wiped away my tears.

"Shh my little angel don't worry as long as you behave your father is safe," Assward said as he pulled his arms.

"Now little lamb your friend is coming back so I'll let go for now", he said darkly. I quickly got out of his arms. The basterd chuckled.

"Sorry Bells, my dad is coming to pick me up," Ang said. Shit! She can't leave me here with him. I would die. THINK SWAN, FUCKING THINK! Ugh let's see. Didn't Angela say something about a birthday party? Yah she did she said she had a ton of invites to send out and she needed help.

"Do you still need help planning your b-day bash?" I asked

"Yah, but I'm not worrying about that until tomorrow," she said. Shit.

"Well do you think your dad would mind if I tag along?" I asked hopeful.

"Maybe Bells, you know my dad," she said just as a loud hunk came from out side.

"I can ask him still, if you want", Ang offered.

"Well I still could use help with the assignment so I could give you a ride home," Edward offered in that awful sickly sweet voice he has been using all fucking day. Asshole. I sighed there is no use. Angela looked at me and I nodded. She hugged me and ran out of the house. Edward was about to open his mouth when someone knocked on the door.

"Edward honey, are you still in there?" A motherly female voice asked.

"Yes mom," he said. A caramel haired woman came in. she was very pretty just like Edward's sisters. She had a heart shaped face, pink and full lips. But just like Edward's siblings she was pale and flawless.

"Oh I was not aware that you had guest over," The woman said.

"It's okay mom. I was just getting ready to take Bella home," he said to the woman.

"Oh," the woman said in a disappointed voice. Edward expression became inflicted who knew the monster who just threatened my dad's life actually felt.

_He's always felt. He feels for you. _A voice in the back of my mind said. Yah right if he did then why did he say that he would kill my father? Huh?

_Because you won't give him a chance. You just push him away._ HE SAID HE'D KILL MY DAD! WTF!

"Isabella!" Edward yelled.

"WHAT?" I yelled back.

"Your father's life", he reminded me of his evil words.

"Now that we are alone again, I can now claim belongs to me," he said getting to close for comfort. His breath was now on my neck.

"So beautiful," he murmured. I wanted to scream but something kept me still. I felt something sharp on my neck skimming over the surface. It went through my skin like a needle. I gasped at the sharp pain that soon turned to pleasure. Thankfully before I could actually start to enjoy it his mouth released the skin in his mouth and he was now looking directly at me. Fangs. Fucking fangs were hanging out of his mouth and my blood was dripping off of them. They were not those 5 inches ones. They were the half inches. But that was beside the point. Edward Cullen was a fucking vampire! I started to open my mouth to scream but his hand was over my mouth.

"Shhh angel I won't hurt you I promise. Shhh your safe I promise", he said trying to soothe me. Hot and salty tears were pouring down my face. I tried to calm my self but I was to damn scared. Eventually I was able to calm myself. I stared at him. More than a minute had passed. Edward continued to stroke my hair.

"You're a vampire", I said.

"And you're my mate, which means you belong to me and only me no one else and remember poor daddy will end up dead if you don't behave," He said in a low and dangerous voice. I nodded.

"Good girl," he said.

OoOoOoOo TDE oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo TDE oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I was in my room lying on my twin sized bed, crying my self to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of carful by Paramore. It was my cell phone. I unlocked the screen. It was a text from an unknown number.

**Good morning angel! So listen up last night we had our first date and I asked you to be my girl friend. You of course said yes and if you are late I shall tell Angela for you my dear.**

**Xoxo **

**-E**

Ugh he most definitely wanted to ruin me. Why? I had no clue. All I did was live my life in this stupid rainy town. Ugh. At this point in my life suicide sounds nice. My dad would have a fucking heart failure if he knew I was thinking like this. What in the hell did I do to deserve a horrible creature like Edward asshole Cullen. God life was hard. I fell back on my bed in annoyance. Why me? I can't keep asking these questions that will not answer them selves. I got up and showered brushed my teeth, then my hair, and found a decent outfit. I grabbed a pop tart then headed out the door to face the doom that was Edward the vampire Cullen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo TDE oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo TDE oOo

I made it to school in 15 minutes. That was a record for me. I walked every day it was my exercise. The parking lot was one forth full. And Edward's stupid shiny silver Volvo was one of the cars that were present. Just like yesterday he and Angela were talking. I took a deep breath and got ready to ruin my own life. How the hell did I get into this situation? I did not make any sense vampires were supposed to be a stupid myth that people made up in stories. And Edward Cullen should not exist.

"Hey Bells," Angela chirped.

"Hi," I said annoyed. _Kill me Kill me Kill me._ That thought was for anyone who wanted to kill some one.

"Bella that was kinda rude," Assward said I wanted to tell him to fuck off. But I knew that was not the smartest thing to say. So instead I said, "Sorry, I did not get much sleep." It was not l lie because I didn't. Ang looked back and forth at Edward and me. I sighed. She knew me too well and if I apologized she knew that something was up. A huge smile spread across her pale Asian face.

"What's going on between you two? No one can ever get you to say sorry," She asked. I sighed I hated Edward Cullen with all the coldness in my heart. I hate lying to Angela. But I know I have to for my dad's safety. Fuck! What the hell can I do?

"… And so now were together," Edward finished. I stared at him. WHAT I THOUGHT I WAS SUPPOSED TO TELL HER SHE'S **MY **BESTFRIEND. I took a calming deep breath. Angela took it the wrong way.

"Awww Bella's flustered," she gushed I felt an arm wrap around my waist, an unwanted arm that is. Icy cold lips were at my temple. Great to add to his lie false PDA, Just what I needed. Fuck. My. Life. KILL ME PLEASE! I'M BEGGING! What on earth did I do to deserve this?

We were now walking to lunch. Not Angela and me we. But Assward and me we. His arm was wrapped possessively around my waist glaring at any guy who dared to look at me. His "affection" for me was sick. His long fingers was on the handle of the cafeteria door. Edward told me to go and sit with Angela and like an obedient dog I found Angela sitting with Eric Yorkie. The guy she has been obsessing over every since the day he kissed her a week ago.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey Bells where's your Bo?"

"Getting us lunch I guess," I said with no emotion.

"Well I was thinking that maybe me, you, Edward, and Eric could come over and we could start planning my bash?" She asked.

" Ang that's a great idea!" I gushed sarcastically.

"What's with you? You'd think you'd be happy now that you have BF but your acting really bitchy. Bitchier than normal," Angela snapped. She was right. I should not be taking my anger out on her. She did not deserve that. I sighed.

"I'm sorry Ang I'm just really stressed. How about I make it up to you by helping you plan your party and a sleepover?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I would act happy for her. She was the closest thing I had to a sister. So I was not going to ruin her day. I could mope when I was alone again. I finally sat down just as Edward approached us. He sat the red tray down and pulled up a chair next to me.

"What were you guys talking about?" he asked innocently as if he did not eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Well Bella here agreed that we all could come over to my house and plan my b-day bash", Ang said happily.

E POV

I smiled at my angel. She was staring at the tray in front of her. I picked up a grape and offered it to her she just stared blankly at nothing in particular. It was very cute. I turned her chin towards me and pressed my lips against her soft warm human ones.

_Awww there sooooo cute and perfect for each other. I wish Eric would kiss me again, _Angela thought. I pulled away from perfection and sighed. I thought about possibly hooking Angela up with Eric just to make sure he wouldn't try any thing with what's mine. Angela would probably be happy with Eric at least that's what it sounded like.

B POV

I can't believe he kissed me and in front of my friends. He wanted me to commit suicide. Again with the suicide thoughts. What's wrong with me? Oh right Edward Cullen the stupid vampire who wanted to ruin my life.

_TDE_TDE_TDE_

The rest of my day was spent with Edward torturing me with stupid pet name such as Angel, Baby, Sweetheart, Love, Gorgeous and more. I was ready to o home than I remembered my plans with Angela. This should be great.

**Again I Find my self begging for my life, I did not put names up because I felt as if I owed you guys this chapter as soon as it is done. I have been really busy with school and adjusting. So yeah I hope you guys take time to enjoy this chappie. Longest one yet! What did you guys think? I think things are really starting to heat up.**

**P.s I think I want a Beta but not sure yet how this whole Beta thing work. So PM me if your interested. And if you are, let me know if you could write lemons. I like reading them but can't write them. I love you guys for reading and sticking with me even though I suck at updating fast.**


	5. Start over

BPOV

"So do you guys wanna couple up? Bella can ride with me and Eric, You and Angela can ride together?" Assward offered.

"Umm sure, that will work," Ang agreed. I sighed

"Are you okay Angel?" Edward asked.

"Yeah every thing is just peachy!" I said sarcastically.

"Good," He smiled innocently. He held the door to his silver car. I got in unwillingly.

"Say another sarcastic comment like that again and you will regret it," he said mincingly. The ride was quiet I glared at him through the entire ride.

"Play nice and you shall be rewarded," He said. Fuck you were the words that I wished so badly to say. _Be nice._ My conscience said. Hell no._ You have to so Edward won't harm Charlie._ Fine but just for Charlie. No other reason.

The day dragged own Edward lips found there way to mine every 5 to 10 minutes. It was annoying. Angela tried helplessly to get Eric's attention.

"Hey Ang, can I talk to you for a minute?" Eric asked her.

"Umm sure. Yeah," She said. Knowing her she is probably screaming inside. They left me alone with the devil. I sighed.

"You have been such a good girl so far keep it up and I promise to reward you," He said kissing me. I sat stiff under his touch. He pulled away and frowned. I really did not care that I upset him. He was crazy. Angela and Eric came back in. Eric stared at Ang with a look of adoration. I gave Ang my "what happened look". She smiled Two hours later Eric announced he had to get going. But thankfully soon after Eric left so did Edward. But he placed a dreaded kiss on my lips.

"So it's just us…..so…. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"I yelled.

"Okay, Okay calm down" She said laughing. "So we went into the hall and he reminded me of the kiss and then he asked me to be his girl," she finished in one breath.

"OH MY EFFING GOODNESS!" I yelled. Her face was a bright red. I laughed.

"So what happened when we left?" she asked. I really didn't want to answer her question. I sighed. I told her how he just called me his perfect Angel and kissed me. She believed me.

"Edward really likes you," she smiled.

"Hey what did he tell you about our date?" I asked. She launched into this whole story about a romantic dinner and how he bought me a rose and then asked me to be his. I wanted to vomit. Edward Cullen was a sick basterd.

TDE_TDE_TDE_TDE_

In my dream I was in a room with candles. There were dozens of candles. And roses. I was in a white flowy dress that stopped at my knees. It was beaded down to my waist in a floral design. I felt icy arms wrap around my waist. I gasped.

"I never understood as to why you chose to ignore your feelings for me," he said in a husky voice. Maybe letting him in isn't that bad. Wait what the hell is wrong with me._ You're denying your feelings for him. You have been since day one._ What was wrong with me? I could not have feelings for Edward Cullen. He was a monster. _And you love him_. No I don't and I never Will!

"Are you sure about that?" I thought it was just my conscience. But it was not. It was Cullen. Wait could he hear me?

"Yes I can thank you. But it seems only inside your dreams," he said thoughtfully. Huh so he's a mind reader. Great. Hey maybe he will end my suffering and kill me?

"Angel please I hate us like this. What did I do to upset you so badly?" he asked.

"Well that's for me to know and for you to never find out." I said coldly. He stare hardened.

"Well watch it or your dad can lose his life." Ass.

"I heard that.

E POV

I tried to reason with her but she is just too fucking stubborn. I loved my Angel but she can upset me so easily. I thought back to the night before I started school. She was the reason I started school in the first place. Her facial expression that was awed to soon it was horror. I sighed. I wanted her too give in into my love. I was so distracted from my thoughts that my angel was on the other side of my room. Obviously trying to get away from me. I sighed. Poor thing this was killing me. I did not like to threating her. She'd probably thought I did this daily. Why couldn't she just understand? I walked towards her._ Oh shit uhhh think Swan okay. Ummmm I need to…. Wake up! WAKE UP! _My angel was killing me. I really wanted her to just accept me. But she made have to be rude towards her. I caught her with vampire speed. She screamed. But I laid her down onto the bed and pressed my lips against hers. Her soft warm human lips that I could suck on all day. She tried to get me off her but I was not letting go. Her thoughts begged me to let her go. Thankfully she got tired and laid there not moving. I lifted the skirt of her dress and removed her pink laced panties. I wasn't going to take her virginity. That wasn't until at least three months from now.

B POV

The next three weeks went by quite fast. I have given up on trying to get away from Edward. There was no use Every time I tried to run he always caught me. So what was the point? I was now sitting at a table in the devil's den. I was eating dinner at his house. Every time I was asked a question Edward would answer for me. Probably so he can keep up the perfect couple façade. I never smiled genuinely. Every time Edward bought me something I would smile but never meant it. On a good note, Angela is still so happy with Eric but the downside is that she is always sitting with his friends and I'm always sitting with Edward's family. I miss my old life. When I used to be happy.

"Princess, you haven't touched your food. Are you okay," Edward asked. I put a tight smile on my face.

"I'm fine," I lied. He studied my face. He took my face in his hands, and kissed me. He smiled at me and I returned it. But as always I never meant it. I yawned and that reminded me that my nightmare was not ending until tomorrow night some how Edward convinced my dad to let me spend the night… Again. It was the second time I have spent the night.

"Are you sleepy angel," He asked. I nodded.

"Okay let's get you ready for bed," He said. We said goodnight and he got me into my night gown, and it was bed. He held me and hummed me to sleep. His lips was at my temple.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Just know that I'm saying thank you," he said. And then we went to sleep.

I woke up to an empty room. There was suddenly a knock at the wooden door.

"Come in," I groaned. It was Alice.

"Hey Bella can I talk to you?"

"Sure?" I did not understand why Alice wanted to talk to me. "Were is Edward?" I asked

"Hunting." Alice said.

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"Your relationship." Why did Alice want to talk about that?

"It's not healthy. You can hide the fact that you are not happy from him but not from me and Jasper." She said. I sat there frozen shocked by her words.

"Okay," I said cautiously. I didn't know who's side she was own.

"You can trust me, Bella," She said, then continued,"Bella Edward does want you to be happy and I just want you to give him a chance. So can you try and give him a chance?"

I sighed,"I'm giving him what he wants' by pretending to be happy. He won't let me live my life in peace without him sooooo," I trailed off.

"Fine. But think about it," She said and left.

Alice never brought it up again after that. Life continued. I spent the rest of that day alone in Edward's room. It was around seven P.M. when Edward came back.

"Hey. How was your day?" he asked.

"Ok," I replied.

"That's good. Sorry I left you alone today. I'm shocked though," he said

"Why," I didn't really care but I was curious.

"Because you didn't run like I expected you to," he said it softly. So soft that I almost didn't hear him.

"I probably should have. But my dad's life is in my hands," I whispered. I expected him to get pissed but he didn't, which surprised me.

"I don't like threating you," he whispered.

"But you do," I finished for him.

"Only because wont give me a chance. I do love you. I mean it," He murmured.

"I would have if you didn't kiss me right away. You never even introduced your self or try to ask me out," I told him softly.

"You would have?" he asked in shock.

"Yeah. But you forced yourself on me," I said in a small voice.

"I'm sorry, I feel like an idiot." He looked away from me.

"Maybe we—"he cut me off before I could finish.

"Start over?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah. That's what I was thinking. Alice talked to me earlier," I said.

"And what did she say?" he asked.

"She asked me to try to give you a chance," I say. He laughed. So he could laugh. It was a pretty sound. I smiled, for the first time in a long time I genuinely smiled. He looked at me. His moss green eyes locked mine.

"Will you give me a chance?" he asked. I thought about it. What could it hurt? He was trying to fix things which wasn't a bad thing. I must have been taking a long time because his facial expression changed fro light hearted to nervous.

"Only if you want it," I said softly.

"I do I really do," He said quickly.

"Then yes," I smiled at him for the second time genuinely.

"You're actually smiling I like your real one instead of your fake one," he smiled.

"You knew that I was pretending?" I asked shocked.

"Isabella do you think I'm stupid?" He asked. I shook my head. Then he continued"Exactly what I thought. I knew you wouldn't give in I have now realized that you are stubborn. You wouldn't have just given up like that," he said snapping his fingers. I blushed. He smiled at me his golden brown eyes shining.

"Not trying to start a major fight with you but, why didn't you give up?" I asked. He sighed before answering.

"Because you are my mate. I would have given you the world if you asked for it. I was ready to love you and to treat you like a queen. Anything you wanted I would have given you. But when you didn't want me I just snapped. I had to have you. And when you stop fighting me I used that to my advantage. I made up this perfect world in my mind. I made my self believe that you were happy with me, even though I knew you hated my guts," he looked into my eyes before continuing,"even then I was not satisfied. Today when I hunted, I thought about letting you go. I knew that what I did was wrong," he looked down.

"But now you're trying to fix it," I said.

"Yes and your letting me," he agreed. Then he looked back up,"Why are letting me fix this? Why are you all of a sudden letting me in?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said honestly.

"Hmmm... Are you hungry?" he asked

"A little bit," I said. A smile played on lips.

"Get dressed I'll be back," he ran out of the room. I was now falling for Edward Cullen.

…

"Thanks for dinner again," I said for the twentieth time. He rolled his eyes as he opened the door to his black Volvo.

"A thousand more times my pleasure," he said as he closed the door. He got in quickly on the driver side. I stared at him looking away blushing as he turned towards me.

"Like something you see?" he asked teasingly.

"Yeah actually I do," I smiled as my cheeks got warmer.

"And what exactly is that?" he asked his smile growing.

"A guy with a heart and who isn't forcing his self on me," I said. He didn't say anything. He plugged the key in and drove out. The ride back to his place was silent. Not an awkward silence like normal but a relaxing one. When we got back it was around nine P.M. Edward opened the door. His house was really nice. The living room was decorated in earth tones which now that I saw the real him, made it look warm and inviting. He helped me out of my coat and led me upstairs to his amazing bed room.

"Do you want to sleep in the guess room?" He asked. I wasn't really sure. Normally with him I wasn't given a choice. Then wasn't I giving him a chance? I wasn't sure what normal couples do.

"It's okay if you do," he said. Then we weren't a couple were we?

"Yeah please," I said. He walked me to the room helping me move some of my stuff into the room. Once every thing was settled, he started to leave. Suddenly he stopped. "Tomorrow, after school maybe we could go out, you know kinda like a date?" he asked nervously.

"Um, sure," I agreed. He started to leave when a thought hit me.

"Umm, what about our story? I mean you probably don't want people to know about this whole issue how it wa-"he cut me off before I could finish.

"Well I guess we could act normal," he said.

"What normal us like this?" I said gesturing my hand toward us," or "when I hated your guts?" I continued.

"Well we need to combine both. We act like couples except we don't kiss. But I won't mind if you want to continue that part," he said laughing at my face.

"Relax I wont pressure you into anything u don't feel comfortable doing," he said his eyes serious.

"Thank you," I told him. He just smiled before leaving with quick good night.

That night I dreamt of Edward this nice one that I have come to like. The next morning I woke up with a cute outfit waiting for me. My guess is the work of Alice. I willingly got out of bed and showered. I put one the outfit. It was a blue jean vest with a white shirt up under it with a nice pleated jean skirt. I saw the silver heels and nearly fainted. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I didn't even bother yelling. They were vampires for crying out loud. It was Edward who opened the door. He was really handsome.

"Good morning," he smiled. He has a silver tray in his hands.

"Like wise," I smiled. I was happy to see him. I was being honest with him which made me happy. He sat the tray on the bed.

"Okay, so I think I have an idea on what we should do today," he said.

"Okay so what is it?" I asked.

"I'll talk and you eat," he smiled. I didn't say anything I just popped a blueberry in my mouth and stated to chew.

"Okay so maybe we should do the hand holding thing and maybe kisses on the cheek if you feel comfortable that is," he said. I nodded as I chewed.

"Okay then I guess that's it I'll walk you to your classes, if you'd like," he looked down.

"Sure you can," I smiled at him he smiled back.

"You should hurry so we won't be late. Esme made some snacks for you to take along," he said. I quickly finished all I could eat and gave Edward the plate. After that we left for school. The ride to school just like yesterday was quiet. The music was on low. Edward seemed to be concentrating hard on driving. I could help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked. I laughed again before answering.

"You. You're concentrating to hard on driving," I laughed

"Well you try driving slow when your used to driving really fast to a human," he said. I laughed again.

"Ugh I hate you," he smiled. I giggled

"Today everything's funny to you isn't it?" he asked.

"Everything you do? Yes, yes it is," I laughed and he rolled his eyes.

** E POV**

She was adorable. Every thing she did left me in awe. I wanted her to say she would be mine. And I planned on asking her that tonight. Eventually we got to school. I opened her door. She got out and placed her hand in mine. A shock of electricity shot through me. I smiled. Today would be a good day.

…

"You made this?" she asked me. I smiled and nodded. I decided to do a pick nick. I made all the food myself. She stared at me like I was crazy. Then she laughed. I smiled, she was gorgeous.

"Eat," I commanded. She picked up a sandwich and bit into it. I tried not to look at her lips.

"Now that you're giving me a chance, I have a question that I want to ask you," I said. She nodded, so I went on," I really do love you like I told you, and would give anything to have you to my self. So will you do me the honors of being my girlfriend," I said the last part awkwardly. She smiled at me. I hope that was a sign that she would say yes.

"Sure. I'd like that," she smiled at me. I hugged her tightly. She actually hugged me back. I looked into those brown orbs of hers. I wanted to kiss her. But I was afraid to mess things up. She suddenly leaned in and I followed. When we kissed like this it felt amazing. Her arms wrapped themselves around my neck. She was finally mine. I felt content for the first time ever. The rest of the night was spent with watching the stars and getting to know each other better. I was actually getting to know her. She fell asleep on me within the hour. I decided to get her home.

…

The next morning I woke up to Bella snuggled into my side. Didn't I put her in the guest room? She stirred and her breathing picked up. She was waking up. I held her close my arms around her waist. When her brown eyes found mine it put a smile on face. I kissed her. When she kissed me back I realized that she was really mine. I started to purr. Bella eyes got big, causing me to laugh.

"I purr when I'm happy," I told her. Then she relaxed. There was a knock on the door. Crap Alice.

"GO AWAY ALICE," I yelled.

"Fine then I won't take Bella to go buy sexy lingerie," She said. Bella in lingerie. Oh my. That image went all the way to my friend. And Bella must have felt it.

**BPOV**

I felt something poke me in the back and then I realized what it was. I gasped and Edward got up.

"ALICE I AM GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT!" he yelled, I giggled and got up. I started to walk out the door but Edward threw me over his shoulder and laid me onto the bed.

"Eddie I have to get ready for school," I wined. His lips founded mine. I kissed him back. The kiss went from sweet and innocent to hot and sexy. I was sad when he pulled away.

"You do have to get ready for school," he smirked and got up. Alice opened the door.

"Come on lets get ready me, you, and Rose," she chirped. Normally I would run like hell, and fall flat on my face, but today I was in a good mood.

"Sure," I agreed. Alice did my hair and Rosalie did my make-up. They both chose my outfit. Normally I would have kicked and screamed but today was different. We walked downstairs together. First Rose than Alice and finally me. Edward smiled the second our eyes met. I actually managed to get down stairs without falling. Edward strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist, his lips at my ear.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

"Thank you," I felt my cheeks getting hot. I again, genuinely smiled.

**Thank you for all of the favorites and alerts. Every time I get an e-mail saying some one alerted me, I get a feeling of pride. If anyone has any ideas' or something that you want to see happen, or thinks that should have happen, I'm open for ideas'. So thank you all for sticking with me. I love you all. **


End file.
